


For the Good of the Pack

by eDawg



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: Both Amy and Rosa are werewolves. Amy belong to a pack Rosa does not. But that cannot stop them from carrying out a forbidden romantic relationship.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Go ahead Ruin Everything

Being a werewolf police officer had its challenges, but Amy thought she did a good job hiding her secret. Her pack was the biggest pact in New York City, though it was not quite as powerful as the pack across the river in Manhattan. It was rumored that the Manhattan pact had its fingers in not only in the city government but also up in Albany. They control everything from Bowling Green to 125th street, which is why Amy never went into Manhattan if she could help it. Brooklyn was cooler than Manhattan anyways.

But when Rosa was transferred to the 99 Amy knew her life was about to get a lot more

complicated. Rosa wasn’t in Amy’s pack. Rosa wasn’t in any pack as far as Amy knew. She was a lone wolf, a dangerous thing to be, especially in New York City, which had been carved up a long time ago. Back when Brooklyn had been a different city and New York had been called by a different name. 

Things were made even more complicated because of Rosa’s and Amy’s romantic history. Seven years ago, they were in a four year old relationship and Amy had never really gotten over Rosa, she had dated other people but she had a hunch that none of her relationships had worked out because she was still in love with her ex. The thing was the moment that Rosa walked into the precinct Amy was supposed to alert her pact that a lone wolf was in their territory. But one pleading glance from Rosa had stopped her from doing so. And now Amy had torn loyalties between the woman she so desperately loved and the pack she thought of as her family. 

As soon as it was possible Amy dragged Rosa into the women’s restroom. Gina was out “sick” so there was very little chance of anyone interrupting them. 

“Rosa! What the hell are you doing here!”

“Working,” said Rosa in a way that was so infuriatingly sexy. 

“You know what I mean! You cannot be here! It’s dangerous,” said Amy.

“Are you gonna tell anyone I’m here?” asked Rosa. 

“That’s so not the point Rosa!” said Amy. 

“Isn’t it though,” said Rosa.

“There is zero percent chance that my pack won’t smell you on me,” said Amy. 

“Then just stay away from me,” said Rosa. She started to walk away. 

“Rosa,” said Amy. She must have sounded pathetic enough because Rosa stopped and turned around. 

“Be careful,” said Amy lamely. She meant I love you, but the words wouldn’t come out.

“Sure Amy, whatever you say,” said Rosa. Rosa walked away for real this time and Amy was left alone in the restroom. All she wanted to do was cry, but she had work to do. She was being dumb she was the one who had broken-up with Rosa. Mostly, it was complicated. But now that Rosa seemed to be back in her life, she missed her even more fiercely than she had before. 

Somehow Amy got herself together and finished her day at the 9-9 with Rosa sitting just a few feet from her. She did not know how she had gotten through so much paperwork with half of her brain was focused on every little move that Rosa made. But god now the day was over and she could get a drink. She needed a drink something very strong. And maybe just maybe she would get sleep tonight.

Amy went to Shaw’s bar instead of the “Blue Moon” her packs bar, because she needed to cover up the faint smell of Rosa, she was sure was in her clothes. She didn’t think it was that strong a sent, but she wasn’t taking any chances. Amy had never been to Shaw’s because she always got free whiskey at the Blue Moon, but it was very close to the precinct and therefore an ideal place to get drunk as quickly as possible.

But as soon as Amy walked into the bar, she realized she had made a mistake. Rosa was sitting at the bar. Amy stood in the doorway trying to decide if she should just turn around and walk out. She must have stood there a little too long because Rosa turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. There was no fucking way that Amy would let Rosa see her run away so she walks as confidently to the bar stool next to Rosa as she could and set down effectively negating the purpose of being here. 

“Can I have a number seven, neat. Just add it to my tab,” said Rosa without even asking whether or what Amy wanted to drink. It had been seven years, but Rosa still knew what Amy liked. This twisted Amy’s stomach into knots. The bartender poured Amy’s drink. Amy took a large swig. 

“Thank you,” said Amy to the bartender. “I’ll pay you back,” she added to Rosa. Rosa grunted in response. The two women set quietly for a moment. Finally, Amy couldn’t take anymore. 

“When did you come back to New York?” blurted out Amy at the same time Rosa said, “I told you to stay away.”

“When did you get back to New York, Rosa?” said Amy. 

“Six months after I got to Bogota Colombia,” said Rosa not looking Amy in the eyes. 

“What the fuck Rosa?” asked Amy.

“We broke up, I thought you didn’t want to see me,” said Rosa flatly. 

“I always want to see you,” said Amy before she could stop herself. She took a sip of her whiskey just to have something to do with her hands. 

“You’re right I have no right to be mad at you for not telling me you were back in New York,” said Amy very quietly. 

“I’m always right,” said Rosa. That unadulterated confidence was really getting to Amy. She could feel herself getting warm and it wasn’t just the whiskey of which she was going to need more of. 

“Why are you even here Amy?” asked Rosa. 

“To get drunk away from the pack and to get rid of the lone wolf smell,” said Amy.

“Then I ruined your plan by being here,” said Rosa. Rosa leaned in. They were far too close for Amy not to kiss her. She knew what she was doing was far beyond a bad idea but when it came to Rosa, she never was able to care. ‘So go ahead ruin everything’ thought Amy. Amy was good at making plans she would simply make a new one. Right now her plan involved going back to Rosa’s place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback of any type is very welcome!


	2. I Dare you, Make my life Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Amy's morning takes a turn for the worst.

When Rosa woke up the next morning she half expected Amy to be gone. Instead she found herself wrapped in her arms. For a moment she wondered what had pulled her from sleep and then she noticed that Amy’s phone was blowing up. Probably her pack was checking up on her. Reason number seventy two being part of a pack was the worst. They were so overbearing. But Amy liked structure so Rosa could see how for her being in a pack gave her a sense of comfort. 

Rosa gently removed Amy’s arm from around her so she could get up and make coffee. They both had work in a couple of hours. Rosa started the coffee maker and opened her fridge to see if she had anything edible in it. She found nothing which was disappointing but not surprising. She also didn’t have any milk that hadn’t already gone sour. So she hoped that Amy like her coffee black. If memory serves she did not, but taste changed. Sometimes. 

She could hear Amy stir in her bed. She poured two mugs of coffee. Her apartment was small studio apartment but she wanted to be nearby when Amy woke up so there was no doubt in her mind that Rosa wanted her there. Rosa set down on the bed and placed Amy’s coffee on the bedside table next to her phone. She took a sip of her coffee. 

“Rosa?” 

“Yes?”

“wha… did you make me coffee?” said Amy sitting up in bed. She sounded genuinely surprised by this. Rosa wondered if she should be offended that Amy was surprised she made something as simple as coffee.

“It’s black I have no milk,” said Rosa. Amy wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Your phone has been vibrating non stop,” added Rosa.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck hand me my phone,” said Amy. Rosa tossed it to her. Amy opened it and hurriedly sent a series of text messages. “That should work,” said Amy more to herself than to Rosa.

“Sorry about that the pack can be a bit overprotective sometimes,” said Amy. Rosa moved closer to Amy in bed and kissed her in place of answering. It was a quick kiss but firm. Amy kissed her back. The two set there in their own little bubble for a few minutes before Rosa snapped back to reality. 

“We need to get ready for work,” said Rosa. 

“Shit what time is it?” asked Amy.

“If we shower together I think we’ll have enough time,” joked Rosa. Amy hit her with a pillow. 

“Nice try Rosa, there is no way we’ll be on time if we do that,” said Amy with a smile. Rosa rolled her eyes but she was laughing a little. 

“But it would be more fun if we showered together,” said Rosa.

“That’s so not the point, Rosa!” said Amy.

“Isn’t though?” said Rosa with a smile in her voice. Amy glared at her.

“Fine you take the first shower I’ll grab us something to eat that won’t kill us and some coffee you will actually drink,” said Rosa. She handed Amy a clean towel and some clean clothes to change into.

There is a bakery just down the street from Rosa’s apartment. Rosa bought a sweet coffee drink for Amy as well as a bran muffin. Rosa was happy in a way she hadn’t been in a long time. She was not sure what this thing with Amy was but last night was great and not just the sex, though the sex was mind blowing, they had reconnected in other ways as well. None of that erased the dicey situation they were in. Rosa was very much in hostile territory and Amy knowing she was here put her in an awkward and potentially life threatening position. But right now Rosa just wanted to enjoy the moment. Eat breakfast with the women she loved. 

Voices that shouldn’t be were coming from her apartment. Rosa immediately got tense. She could feel her body getting itself ready for a fight. She could feel her inner wolf gnash its teeth. She took a deep breath to calm it. The last thing she wanted was her furry secret to break free at the wrong moment. But it was always good to be ready should shit go sideways. She stood outside her own door for a moment to try to ascertain what she was about to get herself into. 

“Trust me, if you come with me now it’d be better for you,” said a gruff voice. 

“Get your hands off of me!” said Amy. Rosa needed no more information she knew Amy could handle herself but she didn’t want her to have to. She burst into her own apartment ready for a fight. The smell of the alpha of the Brooklyn pack hit her like a wall. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” Rosa growled. The man in front of her was not a huge man but her was powerfully built. Rosa should be intimidated by him but she’s not. She’s not part of his pack and can disobey direct orders unlike Amy. 

“Fetching what’s mine,” the man said. He placed his hand on the small of Amy’s back. Amy shrunk under his touch. 

“Get your fucking paws off Amy, and get the fuck out of my apartment,” spat Rosa.

“You don’t have the right to be in my territory. But because I’m feeling generous today I’ll give you twenty-four hours to get out,” said the man. Rosa pulled from her limited knowledge of New York pack politics that his name was James.

“You’re not my landlord you cannot force me to leave,” said Rosa. 

“But I can make your life hell if you stay,” said James. 

“I dare you, make my life hell,” said Rosa. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“And you,” growled James, “you know better than to fraternize with strays.” 

The word was meant to hurt Rosa. “Stray” was a dirty word for lone wolf. James would have to try harder to insult her she had heard much, much worse. But something seemed to snap into place in Amy’s head because all of a sudden her eyes lit up. 

“Under the Articles of Confederation for North American Wolf Packs I can in fact ‘fraternize’ with Rosa if I want to. She is the one who made me a wolf and we knew each other from before either of us were werewolves. It’s in article four section three, the prior relationship clause,” said Amy. 

Leave it to Amy to find the nerdiest way out of a problem. But if this worked then Rosa would never make fun of Amy again for nerd-ing out about the laws of which all North American werewolves who belonged to a sovereign pack lived under. Though packs had more power than lone wolves they were also bound to the rule of law they had created. Reason number four on the list Rosa didn’t belong to a pack. James looked outraged. 

“You are coming with me right now, that’s an order,” said James to Amy. He started to guide her out of the apartment his hand on the small of her back. 

“Can’t I at least grab my clothes?” said Amy.

“I’m sure the Stray can give them back to you at work,” said James his voice filled with venom. It made Rosa’s skin crawl the way James touched Amy. “And you, I’ll be watching you,” he said with a sick little smile. 

“I expect nothing less,” said Rosa through gritted teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope I don't get too nerdy. I have a B.A. in Political Science and have to use it somehow. I chose to invent a clandestine werewolf government. sorry for any typos I hate editing my own work.


	3. A simple answer to a complicated question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jame is a fucking creep.

Rosa’s POV

Rosa finished getting ready for work. She noted that when got on her bike a car pulled out and followed her to work. Jame truly was a piece of shit. But she had dared him to make her life hell. She was not moving. For the first time in years Rosa wanted to stay put. She was done running, she would fight for what she felt to be right. The amount of power the alpha had over its pack was absurd and dangerous. She was going to prove it.

Rosa got to work ten minutes early. To think when she had got up in the morning she had thought that her main problem today was going to be the whole what did last night mean dance but now she had stumbled into a political drama of her own it was overwhelming and had given her vertigo. 

Rosa watches the clock she knows Amy well enough to know she will be on time under normal circumstances. When she is five minutes late she starts to worry. Figures she will wait ten minutes before full on freak out. She didn’t even know what she would do if Amy didn’t show up it’s not she could go after her. She knew where she would be at the Brooklyn den. With a stalker of her own there was no way to sneak in though. 

Fifteen minutes after Amy was supposed to be at work Rosa makes a dissection to ask Captain Holt if Amy called in sick. She figure Amy is her new partner so it’s her business. She knocks on the captain’s door. 

“Come in.” 

“Did Amy call in sick?” asked Rosa. She didn’t bother with a polite greeting. She needed an answer now. 

“She called in with a family emergency,” said Holt. It takes everything Rosa has not to swear out loud, this is what she was scared of. She wants to tell Holt to not be foolish that clearly that was a lie, but she couldn’t tell him how she knew this.She didn’t want Holt that Amy had stayed the night at her place. She didn’t want to tell him that she had known Amy since they were fourteen. Plus never lied to authority figures and she didn’t want ruin Amy’s stellar record of truth telling. 

“Thanks for telling me, we haven’t exchanged phone numbers yet so I have no way of texting and finding out where she is,” lied Rosa. 

Rosa went back to her desk. Not knowing if Amy was okay was going to kill Rosa she needed a clandestine way of communication with Amy. Maybe she should use one of her coworkers phone numbers to text Amy in a code. 

Amy’s POV

James guided Amy out of Rosa’s apartment by the small of her back. Amy could feel his hand almost like fire through the shirt she was wearing. It was a Nirvana shirt. He pushed her down the stairs of Rosa’s walkup and into a waiting car. James whispered something to one of his lackeys's ears who stayed behind to guard the apartment building. Amy stared out the passenger's window trying to calm down her nerves. She knew that she had the law on her side but she was not sure it mattered. 

Amy was not sure what what going to happen to her. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to give up her job. Her pack was large almost five-hundred members. Most of them had mortal jobs but a few had pack jobs. There were a few pack jobs that were punishments for crimes. Amy was fairly certain she would be able to keep her job but not so sure she would be able to keep her apartment. 

The car pulled into the parking lot of the pack den. To mortal’s eyes the den was just an ordinary apartment building in Bushwick. The pack own building scared throughout Brooklyn. Inside the den were dormitories for the newest members of the pack as well as office space. James had a penthouse apartment which she had never been to. Two of James’ lackeys pulled her out of the car and escorted her into the building. To her surprise and horror they led her to James’ private elevator. Why the hell was she being led up there. Nothing good. 

James’ apartment was nice but Amy expected nothing less. She was pushed none too gently into the living room before she was left alone with James. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt quite so scared. Every fiber in her body was telling her to run. She had to work hard to not try and bolt. 

“Take a seat,” said James with a chilling smile. Amy did what she was told. James took the seat opposite from her. “How long have you been fraternizing with the stray?”

“Her name is Rosa..” Amy started to say but was cut off.

“I didn’t ask you what her name is, I asked how long you have been fraternizing with her,” said James. He sounded like he was talking to a disobedient child.

“I only found out that  _ Rosa Diaz  _ lived in New York yesterday,” said Amy. 

“And you’ve already slept with her, my, my, aren't you the sweet little whore,” said James. Amy closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. There was no fucking way she was going to give this wanker the satisfaction of making her cry. 

“What is it about strays that gets good girls panties so wet huh?” said James with a smirk that Amy wanted to slap off of his face but she just sat there in silence and waited for him to get to the point. Before James could go on Amy’s phone buzzed. Amy hoped to god Rosa wasn’t stupid enough to text her. James pulled Amy’s phone out of his pocket. 

“It’s from someone called Peralta,” read James. “Who’s Peralta?” 

“A coworker of mine,” said Amy. 

“Shall we text him back? Something simple like talk tomorrow. We don’t want to worry Peralta,” said James. He tossed Amy her phone. Amy opened it, James grabbed it out of her hand before she can type a response. 

“Now where were we? We can’t have you staying at your own apartment can we? You know for your protection…”

“Protection form what?” asked Amy. James continued as if Amy hadn’t spoken, “we can’t have you sleeping in the same wing with the pups we don’t want them getting ideas in their heads. Lucky for you I have an extra room.” 

“What do I need protection from?” asked Amy. 

“The pack doesn’t like an unloyal member,” said James in a condescending voice.

“I’m not being unloyal, Rosa and I have known each other for almost twenty years. We weren't werewolves back when we meant at 13 and therefore the prior relationship..”

“Blah, blah, blah, I know that, and you know that but it’s not gonna matter to some. Especially if they knew that Rosa has been living in the city for over six years and you made no effort to see her until she moved to Brooklyn,” said James. 

“I didn’t even know she was in town,” said Amy quietly. “But apparently you did.” 

“Amy, Amy, Amy, I make it my business to know stuff like what strays live near my territory. Certainly someone as smart as you would have guessed that,” said James. “But we are getting off track my dear. I have an extra room I want you to stay here, oh for your protection of course. Really you must,” said James. Amy felt two feet tall. The idea of living in the same apartment with this man scared her, angered her, and made her skin crawl all at the same time. 

“Do you want to see your room?” asked James. 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“No,” said James. The first fully honest thing he had said all morning. Amy could feel the bars closing around her. That night Amy cries herself to sleep in her new room. 

POV Rosa

The next day Rosa is even more early to work than she was on her second day as if being at work early will somehow summons Amy to her. Work is the only safe place to talk anyway. She’s being followed and if she has to guess so is Amy. The thought of Amy makes her heart beat faster. She didn’t sleep much last night due to anxiety. She doubts Amy got much sleep either. Much to a surprise five minutes after she settles in a sleep deprived Amy stumbled in. Rosa looked around. No one was around to see her hug Amy so she just went for it. A hug that Amy sunk into. 

“We need somewhere private to talk,” said Rosa. Amy took half a second to think before her eyes lit up.

“There is this bathroom nobody knows about. I found it when I was going over blueprints of the building,” said Amy taking her hand and leading her down into the basement of the building. The bathroom was well hidden Rosa was nor surprise that nobody knew about it. It was small but nice and Amy had made it more homy if a little like a grandma might decorate a bathroom. As soon as the enter Rosa wrapped Amy in another tight hug at which point Amy falls apart. Rosa lowers both of them to the ground. They stay like that for a moment. 

“I smell like him don’t I?” said Amy. Rosa could smell James the moment that Amy walked off the elevator. Alphas had stronger smells than other wolves.

“Did he… did he hurt you physically?” asked Rosa. She didn’t know what she was going to do if the answer was yes. Rosa was almost positive a man like James could not help but tear down a strong woman like Amy. the thought of all of the stuff he might of said stabbed her in the heart. 

“He forced me to move into his apartment,” said Amy. Fresh tears threatened to fall. “Rosa I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I had to make his breakfast this morning,” said Amy. 

“I am gonna kill that motherfucker. He can’t do this to you! You should poison him” said Rosa.

“Rosa!” said Amy horrified.

“He can’t treat you like this!” said Ross. 

“But he can. He’s the Alpha.” 

“That’s so not the point, Amy,” said Ross. 

“Isn’t though,” said Amy. She sounded wary and Rosa’s heart broke a little. 

“I’m here for you in any way you need me,” said Rosa. 

“Thanks, Rosa. I’m gonna need you. I always need you. I know it ended horribly but the other night was great,” said Amy.

“It was,” said Rosa. 

“We should get to work,” said Amy. 

“We can take a moment,” said Rosa.

“No, no I didn’t want to be late,” said Amy. 

“Amy we’re already at work,” said Ross. 

“Still,” said Amy. Rosa rolled her eyes but went with her nevertheless. She had one more question though. 

“Does this mean we’re back together?” 

“I’d say so,” said Amy. A simple answer to a complicated question. They hadn’t spoken to each other for seven years but now it seemed they were back together. Rosa didn’t want it to happen this way but she felt that they deserved something good to hang on to because they were about to go through something hard. Rosa had learned to hold on to the sweet things in life. Amy was worth holding on to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a place for me to show you just how nerdy I am. Please enjoy this tid-bit of extraness. I AM EXTRA.

The Articles of Confederation of North American Wolf Packs

Preamble: In order to insure the well being of, the secrecy of, and to create unity, civility, and tranquility among the sovereign Wolf Packs of Canada, The United Mexican States, and The United States of America; that they may exist in a state of perpetual friendship and mutual understanding; we hereby set forth the Articles of Confederation of North American Wolf Packs to be the laws and rules of engagement between the said Packs.

Article I.

Section 1.

The title of the Confederacy shall be “United North American Wolf Packs”. 

Section 2.

Each Wolf Pack will maintain the sovereignty, independence, and jurisprudence which is not expressly delegated to the United North American Wolf Packs by these Articles. 

Section.

The said Packs hereby enter into a league of friendship with one another to secure the general welfare and binding themselves together to ensure secrecy and safety which would otherwise be hard to maintain without such cooperation. 

Article II. 

Section 1.

The legislative power shall rest in The House of Delegates established by these Articles. 

Section 2.

The House of Delegates shall be made up of Delegates chosen by their Pack, in accordance of their pack laws. No Delegate can represent a pack that they are not formal members of as determined by whether they carry the scent of the pack. 

The number of Delegates shall be determined by the relative size of the pack.

Each Delegate shall serve a term not exceeding three years. No Delegate can serve in the House of Delegates for more than two consecutive terms. 

The House of Delegates shall choose from among them a Speaker. 

Section 3.

The Speaker shall preside over the preceding of The House of Delegates, and their term shall be on year. A speaker shall not be elected for more than five consecutive years. 

Section 4.

The House of Delegates shall meet once a year in the month of October.

Section 5.

All rules and procedures of The House of Delegates shall be determined by Delegates.

Section 6.

The House of Delegates shall have power to pass resolutions concerning inter pack relations, and regulations to help keep the existence of Werewolves a secret from mortals.

Every law that is passed with at least two-thirds of the votes from the delegates shall govern all sovereign packs. 

The House of Delegates has the power to raise funds to raise a force for the common protection of Werewolves. 

Article III.

Section 1.

Inter pack disputes shall be decided by the high court.

Section 2.

The high court shall be made up of seven members that serve ten year terms. They shall be nominated by the House of Delegates. No pack may have more than one member sit in the high court at the same time. 

Article IV

Section 1.

Inter pack relationships are to be permitted, but restrictions may be placed by each pack as they see fit. 

Section 2.

No relationships of any nature with a mortal shall be forbidden. 

Section 3.

All relationships with any person, mortal or werewolf, no matter their affiliation or lack thereof can be maintained if they were started prior to said party being made into a werewolf. 

Article V.

Section 1

In order to respect the sovereignty of all packs  the powers not delegated in this document to, nor prohibited by it to the Packs, are reserved to the Packs respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I wrote that. It's still a work in progress.


	5. my mother thinks you’re high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work takes Amy and Rosa out of pack drama for a night.

In the next couple days Amy found herself staying at work longer and longer hours. Rosa would stay with her to keep her company. They reconnected over coffee and stale pastries and Rosa started to wonder why she hadn’t tried to get back in touch with Amy sooner. She knew that she had reasons, but they seemed less and less logical by the moment. The problem was that they were only safe within the walls of the precinct as both of them were followed. But in the precinct building in their secret bathroom they had an oasis. Rosa brought stuff to make it feel less like grandma’s house. 

Being followed was really an inconvenience but the stories that Amy came to work really started to worry Rosa. James’ shityness hung over them like a dark cloud. So when an opportunity for Rosa and Amy to go up state to pick up a prisoner they jump on it. They would have to go up the day before so they could get there early in the morning, which they had a mini vacation from the crazy. 

No longer in pack territory they both could relax a little. It felt good to be out of Brooklyn. It felt good to be out New York city. Amy hadn’t left the city for years, so much had the life of the pack taken over her life. Being in the car with Rosa made her miss being human back when her biggest worry was whether or not Rosa’s parents like her as the girlfriend. 

Flashback

_ Rosa was sitting on Amy’s bed who was freaking out. Amy was trying on the seventh outfit of the night. It was very Amy to worry so much but they were going to be late if she didn’t make up her mind soon. They were having dinner with the Diaz family to tell them that they were dating. The whole family was going to be there because it was family game night. An event that Amy had been to before. Normally bringing a SO home to family game night was a big deal but Amy had known Rosa’s parents since she was 13 years old And now they were 21.  _

_ “Baby you look great, also they already know you. And have for nearly 8 years,” said Rosa.  _

_ “But not as your girlfriend!” said Amy.  _

_ “Amy my parents have thought that we have been dating since I came out three years ago,” said Rosa. _

_ “But I didn’t know that until now, and now I’m retroactively doubting every time I’ve spent time with them since you came out freshman year of college,” said Amy. _

_ “Amy focus! We’re going to be late you know how much you hate being late,” said Rosa. _

_ “Right, I think I like the blue dress?” said Amy.  _

_ “I love the blue dress, also my parents already love you,” said Rosa. _

_ In the end they were ten minutes early. Amy was a hot mess the whole night trying to win the approval of people who had known her since she was a middle schooler. Rosa’s mother pulled aside to ask if maybe Amy was on drugs. Rosa had to assure her that Amy was just nervous. In the end Rosa had to pull Amy into her old room. _

_ “Amy you need to chill. My mother thinks you’re high,” said Rosa. As soon as she said that she regretted it. Now Amy was even more panicked. _

_ “Why would she think that?” said Amy. _

_ “Umm because you’re acting crazy. You’ve literally couldn’t act any stranger if you tried,” said Rosa.  _

_ “What do I do?” asked Amy. _

_ “Don’t worry so much they already know you.” _

_ “You’re right. Okay I can do this,” said Amy.  _

_ She could not. By the end of the night the whole Diaz family thought that Amy was high. But at least the night was over. It would be a night that nobody would forget.  _

_ “That was a train wreck,” said Amy. _

_ “You think?” said Rosa. _

_ “Rosa how can you be so calm about this?!” said Amy. _

_ “They already knew you Amy,” said Rosa. _

_ “That’s so not the point, Rosa,” said Amy.  _

_ “Isn’t though?” said Rosa. From the look that Amy gave her Rosa figured that she had said the wrong thing so she tried again. “They already love you it will be fine.” _

_ “I love you,” said Amy. she had said it many times before but never as the girlfriend and Amy could hear her heart beat wildly in her ear. _

_ “I love you too,” said Rosa.  _

End of flashback

The B and B was super cute it made Rosa want to puke. But Amy seemed to find it charming. Plus as an added benefit, Amy was the most relaxed that Rosa had seen her since their first night back together. Their room was nice and they were able to have sex without worrying about who would hear them or how work was not an appropriate place to fuck. Rosa cursed the Brooklyn pack for making her and Amy’s life hell. It had only been two weeks but it felt much longer than that. 

Right now they were just lying in bed together face to face, neither of them were talking. It was nice. Rosa wished that this moment could last but early the next morning they would be back to work. Still it would be nice to just be two cops without all of the werewolf drama. She had half a mind to just drive off with Amy and not look back. 

“We should run away,” said Amy. It was almost as if she was reading Rosa’s mind.

“And where would we go?” asked Rosa as if running away was actually an option.

“I don’t know, anywhere,” said Amy. they were silent for a moment. But Rosa had to know something. 

“Do you really think we should run away?” she asked. 

“Sometimes. But I’m not ready to give up our fight just yet. Is that okay with you?” 

“You want to fight the system I’ll be right there with you. If you want to run away I’ll be by your side just say the world. Wherever you go I am coming with you,” replayed Rosa. Amy leaned in to kiss Rosa. She was deeply in love with this woman.

“I love you,” said Amy.

“I love you,” said Rosa. And no words had ever felt more right in her mouth than those when she was speaking to Amy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this work! Please leave feedback.


	6. If you are going to return to hell than I'm coming with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa thinks about her life.

Returning to Brooklyn was not fun and not just because they had a criminal in the car. Amy knew that she was returning to hell. Knew that as soon as she walked into the penthouse she was going to be in for it. She had failed to inform James that she was leaving town with the one person she was not to see ever unless at work. Would he care that it was for work? He would not. But she had to because she was not ready to drop this fight not yet. The pack leader had too much power and surely other wolves were in her and Rosa’s position they just had to find them so that they would have two legs to stand on.

Amy looked over at Rosa. They were almost back to the precinct neither of them had said much on the way back to Brooklyn. There wasn’t much to say. Amy had chosen to say and fight James and Rosa would stand with her. But she didn’t know how long she could stand living with James. Fighting the system didn’t mean she had to put herself in the line of abuse. She thought it was time to figure a new living situation.

“Rosa I need your help,” said Amy. 

“Anything,” said Rosa. 

“You don’t even know with what yet,” said Amy. 

“Still anything,” said Ross. 

“I need you to help me move to above 125th but below the Bronx,” said Amy. Rosa stared for a half a second. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m thinking Inwood,” said Amy.

“I will take a couple of days but I think I can find you a place,” said Rosa.

“Thank you,” said Amy. 

James’ people were waiting for them at the precinct. Amy half expected them to pounce on them as soon as they left the car, but they just stood there watching as Rosa and Amy guided the man into the building. Amy knew that once she left the building for the day she would be accosted by the two of them and what was worse so would Rosa. She felt infinitely bad for dragging Rosa into this mess. Not that there would be a mess if Rosa hadn’t turned back up into her life. But still. 

Amy got up to leave. And for a moment Rosa just watched her walked to the locker room. But her body and her heart would not let her leave the building without her. Before her brain could react she was out of her chair. She found Amy standing in front of her inhumanly neat locker carefully putting her stuff in her purse. 

“I’m coming with you,” said Rosa. 

“What?” asked Amy. 

“You heard me,” said Rosa. 

“And what good would that do for either of us?” said Amy. 

“You wouldn’t have to be alone,” said Rosa. 

“But _you_ wouldn’t be safe,” said Amy.

“That’s so not the point, Amy!” said Rosa. 

“Isn’t though?” said Amy. 

“No the point is that we're in this thing together. If you are going to return to hell then I’m coming with you,” said Rosa.

“Is there anything I can do to stop you?” asked Amy.

“No,” said Rosa. 

They went out hand and hand. There waiting for them were two of James’ most loyal disciples. They were big and strong men who had one brain cell to share between them. But they did everything that James told them to without question. Probably a question had never formed in either one of their heads. A rock could have a more interesting conversation. Stupidity is very valuable tool to tyrants. 

“Frank, Bob I see you have come to drive me home,” said Amy. She led Rosa to the car that was waiting for them. 

“You, not _her,_ ” said Frank when he realized that Rosa was climbing into the car.

“Come on Frank, think about how pleased James would be,” said Amy.

“James would be proud of me?” asked Frank. 

“He would want to talk to the stray,” said Amy. it hurt her physically to call Rosa that. 

“He would?” Bob looked like thinking was making his head hurt. 

“He would,” said Amy. 

And that was that. These fuckers really were as dumb. Rosa got into the black car. She sighed. This was not the plan. When she first learned that she was a werewolf she had vowed to never join a pack or go anywhere near a den and here she was going to the largest den in the USA. At least she had no intention of joining. The other promise she had made to herself had long since been broken. 

Amy hand was squeezing Rosa’s so tight it was painful. But Rosa didn’t blame her so she just let it happen. She thought that really must be going mad. This is a crazy fucking idea. Rosa seemed to be making all sorts of crazy stupid fucking ideas lately. She had vowed to be smart to stay out of everyone’s business no matter who they were. But she seemed incapable of keeping to the promises she had made to herself lately so fuck it. Amy walked back into her life after Rosa had left her, (Rosa was pretty sure that Amy blamed herself for the breakup but it was really Rosa’s fault) and she forgot all about being careful, being safe, being ‘smart’. Amy was the only person in the world who brought out this side of her. 

It was ironic really. Amy was careful, she like to plan everything. She had a fucking road map of her life, and when she had been turned into a werewolf by Rosa she had recalculated her route a little but the destination had remained the same. Amy liked rules, she liked order. It made her feel safe. And yet, and yet it was Amy who brought out all of the irrational parts of Rosa. Rosa loved that paradox of it all. She loved that about Amy. 

The elevator door opened and Rosa nearly choked on the smell of alpha. If there was a magazine called Alpha’s monthly this apartment would certainly be in it. Everything about it offended Rosa’s sensibilities. But by far the most offensive thing in it was James. 

“Well, well, well the prodigal daughter has returned with her whore the stray,” said James. Rosa could feel Amy’s muscles tense. She held on to her hand so she wouldn’t do something stupid like deck James. 

“Well fuck you too James,” said Rosa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that took so long I never know what is going to happen before I write it so sorry for this hot mess. Thanks for reading! please leave feedback of any type.


	7. This plan is batshit crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has had enough

“Well fuck you too James,” said Rosa. This made James smile even wider. 

“Love to darling,” said James. “Maybe all three of us could…” Rosa slapped him across the face. 

“Don’t say another word,” she growled. “Don’t you dare say another fucking word.” 

“Sweetheart, this is my home, I shall do as I please,” said James. James walked around Rosa looking her up and down. Rosa felt so exposed, so violated. His eyes wandered all over her body mapping it out in his brain. She could practically feel him undressing her in his mind.

“Well I see now why Amy is so determined to keep you in her life. You are a hot piece of ass,” said James with a smirk. Amy got tense besides her. Ros could feel her hardly contained anger. Amy grabbed Rosa’s hand in hers and squeezed before she did something that stunned Rosa. She kneed James in the balls before dragging Rosa toward the elevator door. The two women rode the elevator down in complete shocked silence. They didn’t have much time to get the fuck out of the building. 

Once safely on the subway going good knows where Amy turns to Rosa and burst out laughing. This wasn’t the plan but she could no more of James’ sleaziness. Him talking to Rosa like that was the reason she had been looking for to just leave. And frankly now that she had she felt better than she had for a long time. She thought maybe the world that she was looking for was freedom. This was odd because she was partially homeless right now. 

“Well shit. I did that,” said Amy. 

“Is it bad that I am so turned on by you right now?” asked Rosa, “like you have never been sexier than when you kneed James in the balls.” Amy leaned in and kissed Rosa. When she pulled away, she started to laugh once more.

“We are so fucking screwed,” she said. 

“And that’s funny to you?” asked Rosa. 

“Neither of us can go back to work at the 99 we don’t have a place to live or anything but the clothes on our backs. We are totally fucked,” said Amy through a fit of laughter. “But I never have to see James ever again,” continued Amy. Rosa looked at Amy for a moment and then started to laugh again as well.

“Where are we going anyway?” asked Rosa. 

“This is going to sound crazy,” said Amy, “but I think that she should go to Holt’s house.” 

“You’re right that does sound crazy,” said Rosa. n then as an after though, “do you know where Holt lives?” Amy turned bright red. 

“Maybe?” she said. It was so like Amy to just know where her boss lived. 

“Anyway we can’t just not show up to work tomorrow,” said Amy.

“Yes we can it’s Friday,” said Rosa. 

“Well we can’t just not show up at work on Monday. Maybe it’s time to tell Holt our furry little secret. He could give us both leave,” said Amy.

“That sounds like a plan. Too bad it’s crazy,” said Rosa.

“But it might work. Rosa this is our chance,” said Amy. 

“So let me get this straight, you want to go to Holt’s house?” said Rosa.

“Yep,” said Amy.

“At eight at night?” 

“Yep,” confirmed Amy.

“And tell him that we are werewolves who got ourselves in hot water and now need to flee Brooklyn for who knows how long?” said Rosa. 

“That sounds about right,” said Amy. 

“I am only saying this because I love very much but this plan is batshit crazy,” said Rosa. She leaned in to kiss Amy. “But If you think it is the right thing to do than I’m in.”

“Even though you think I’m crazy?”

“Even though I know you’re crazy.”

Flashback

Rosa passed back and forth in front of Amy. There was something big that she had to tell her. But how do you tell your girlfriend of four years that a few months ago a werewolf bite you and now you are starting to show signs that maybe you were infected. That you were turning into a werewolf and now it was best if you broke up because you were dangerous and no good, and maybe being a werewolf was sexually transmittable? (It turned out it was.) 

Amy was getting nervous. She was sitting on their bad wondering if she should say something or go to her. But in the end she decides that it is best to just let Rosa speak when she is ready to. They had been dating for four years but she had been friends with Rosa for nearly twelve years now. She could write whole binders worth of information on Rosa. She had written a few at the very beginning of their Romantic relationship. But Rosa’s spirit refused to fit neatly between the covers of a binder so she gave up.

“I think I… I think I am turning into a werewolf,” said Rosa at long last. And of all of the things she could have said at that moment this was not on the top ten on Amy’s list or even on the list. 

“I’m sorry what?” said Amy.

“I think that maybe a few months ago when I got bitten by a dog that maybe it was a werewolf and that now I might be turning into one,” said Rosa. amy could see how scared her girlfriend was. She got out of bed and put her arms around Rosa. Rosa buried her head in Amy’s neck. Amy could feel the fact that Rosa’s heart was beating too fast to be normal. 

“Walk me through everything step by step,” said Amy. 

“So you believe that It’s a possibility that I am turning into a werewolf?” asked Rosa.

“I believe that that something seems to have been happening to you and that together we can figure it out,” said Amy leading Rosa to their bed. This was a sitting down conversation.

“Even if it turns out that I am a werewolf,” said Rosa. 

“Rosa, I love you. And I want you. Even if it turns out that werewolves exist and you are one,” said Amy. “Now walk me through everything that has happened since the bite.” Rosa took a big sniff of Amy with her eyes closed. 

“Today you had a turkey sandwich it had pesto cream cheese tomatoes, cheddar cheese, onion, and lettuce on it. The bread was sourdough. There was a man next to you on the subway on your way to work who smelled of tobacco and mint gum. He ‘accidentally’ bumped into you more than once. He’s a slime ball. The guy who shares your desk ate a reuben sandwich for lunch. He also has a date tonight because afterwards he used a lot of mouthwash to try to get fresh breath.” Rosa opened her eyes. Amy just stared at her for a long time. 

“What are you thinking?” asked Rosa. 

“I’m thinking that being a werewolf is gonna help you become the best detective in the city,” said Amy. She leaned in to kiss Rosa, but Rosa pulled away. 

“So you believe that I am in fact turning into a werewolf?” asked Rosa. Amy could tell that Rosa really needed a serious answer.

“I believe that it is a possibility but that there are other as well,” said Amy. She wanted to be truthful.

“Amy there’s one more thing I can do,” said Rosa. she closed her eyes again. And when she reopened them her fingers had grown claws.

“Holy shit! My girlfriend is a werewolf,” said Amy. She took a deep breath. This wasn’t part of the plan but she could work with this. She loved this woman claws and all. Amy turned to face Rosa full on. She took Rosa face in her hand. “For what it’s worth I love you. I will figure this thing out with you,” said Amy. 

“You will?”

“Always,” said Amy. 

End of flashback

The two women stood outside of a house. It was exactly the type of house that Amy always thought that her CO, the man that she most looked up to, would live in. she only wished that it was under different circumstances that she was standing here about to ring the doorbell.

“This is like a fantasy of yours isn’t it?” said Rosa. 

“Well not like this! I wanted him to, you know, invite me over,” said Amy. 

“But still,” said Rosa with a slight upturn of her lips that Amy found so sexy.

“You agreed to this plan.”

“That’s so not the point, Amy,” said Rosa.

“Isn’t though?” answered Amy.

“I got distracted by how sexy you were when you kneed James in the balls and so I agreed to this batshit plan of yours. A woman cannot be held responsible for decisions she makes when her super hot super badass girlfriend is looking at her with her big brown eyes,” said Rosa.

“So you think this is a bad plan?” asked Amy.

“I think that this is the only plan we have. Plus you really want to see the inside of Holt’s house and what type of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t let you at least try to see it?” said Rosa. Amy kissed her. Them she pushed the door bell. 

“I really hope that someone is home,” said Amy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thank you so much for reading this train wreck. I don't know where I am taking this story but shit if I'm not having a good time writing it.


	8. Into the deep pool of insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Amy ask Holt for help

It was 8:47 at night when the doorbell rang. It wasn’t really late at night but it was late enough that Kevin was at a lost as who it might be. But apparently whoever it was really wanted to talk. When he opened the door to find Amy Santiago and Rosa Diaz his heart sank. If these two were at his house the news couldn’t be good. He hated it when his husbands work life came to call on their personal life. But it must be urgent if two of the 9-9 finest were here.

“You must need to talk to Ray,” said Kevin in place of a greeting. Amy nodded her head violently. 

“Yes, thank you,” said Amy. 

“You better come in then,” said Kevin with a sigh. 

Rosa could feel Amy’s excitement at being invited into Holt’s house. Her dream of seeing how Holt lived was finally coming true. But all Rosa could think was that she was about to tell her boss that both her and her girlfriend were werewolves who had gotten in trouble with the local pack and now they were in hot water. She had told only a few people in the world her secret (four) and one of them was standing next to her now. The problem she was having right now was there seemed to be no way to tell a sane adult any of this without sounding insane. 

Holt was in his pajamas which on any other occasion would have been funny to Rosa but right now her heart was pounding in her ears. He lead them through his very tastefully decorated house to his study. Somehow the term ‘home office’ didn’t seem good enough for the room. 

“What is so important that it cannot wait until morning?” asked Holt. 

“Well Sir we are both werewolves who have been caught up in werewolf politics and now being in Brooklyn is no longer safe for us. We were hoping you could give us both leave so we can figure something out,” said Amy.

“I see,” said Holt. “This is unexpected.” He sat down on his desk chair. Neither Rosa moved an inch. Now that Amy had told the truth they were both holding their breath wondering how was going to react. Amy had laid all of the cards on the table. 

“James is not known for being a fare Alpha,” said Holt at long last. Of all of the things he could have said this was not one of them.

“You know about werewolves?” asked Rosa. 

“You know that we are werewolves?” asked Amy at the same time.

“Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn I make it my duty to know this type of thing,” said Holt very matter of fact. Both women just stared at him blankly. “Well I was the High Warlock of Brooklyn I gave up the position when I met Kevin,” said Holt. 

“You gave up being a High Warlock?” asked Amy.

“It was an easy choice really. What’s the point being immortal without the one you love most? But I still have many contacts in Brooklyn’s under--world, which is how I know about you two. I might know someone who can help you, hide you,” said Holt.

“Hide us how?” asked Rosa. 

“There are spells that can make werewolves untraceable,” said Holt. 

“So we will still be able to go to work?” asked Amy. 

“I think both of you should take a week or so off because James knows where you work, but if the spell works you should be able to come back to work,” said Holt.

Maybe going to Holt to fix all of their problems was a good idea after all. This wasn’t by any means the perfect solution to their problems but it was a whole lot better than ditching their lives in Brooklyn which was Rosa’s first thought. They still didn’t have anywhere to stay or any clothes or other stuff that made living life easier. And they would still need to be careful all the time but they could go on living in the city they called home.

Flashback

Amy ran after Rosa. She felt as if her heart was being torn to pieces. This was not how it was supposed to go. She had been dating teddy for a little over two months now and Rosa had done a terrible job of hiding her contempt for Teddy. And now He had asked her out to prom. Amy had said yes because she didn’t know how to say no. The truth was being in a relationship with teddy was boring and Amy really just wanted to go to prom with her best friend Rosa but now she was going with stupid Teddy. 

“Rosa wait,” called Amy. Rosa wouldn’t stop running. “Teddy is boring and I don’t want to go to prom with him,” said Amy. This was far more effective at getting Rosa to stop running. They were now standing a block away from Amy’s house. And like any good romantic comedy it had started to rain.

“Then why’d you say yes?” asked Rosa. It was a fair question.

“Because I panicked,” said Amy.

“So who do want to go to prom with?” asked Rosa.

“Well I always thought I’d go with you,” said Amy. “But now I fuck up and said yes to a boy I was gonna break up with,” continued Amy.

“You were gonna break up with Teddy?” asked Rosa. Both pieces of news seemed to brighten her face. Amy was saying exactly what she wanted to hear. She had had a crush on Amy for a while now but was sure that Amy didn’t feel the same. She tried not to be jealous of Amy’s crushes with varied levels of success. 

“Yeah I started writing an outline on the things I wanted to say to him,” confessed Amy. 

“You adorable nerd,” said Rosa. They were both starting to get soaked standing out in the rain. Amy took Rosa’s hand and led her back to her apartment. 

“So you’ll go to the prom with me?’ asked Amy.

“Yes you idiot,” said Rosa. and in that moment all Amy wanted to do was kiss Rosa but she had yet to break up with Teddy and it would be wrong to do so. She didn’t even know if Rosa had feelings for her. 

End of flashback

The person that Captain Holt knew turned out to be none other than the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Rosa had heard about her but as a general rule stayed away from warlock and their magic. Magic was not something to be trifled with.She was not happy about this plan but she also knew it was her best choice. She might of been able to just run away but now she had Amy and something worth fighting for. She had to stay and if the best (only) plan was to use magic then she would use magic. Rosa looked over at Amy. Amy also looked very uncomfortable with the idea of using magic. She took her hand in hers. 

“So how does this work?” Asked Amy. 

“And how much does it cost?” added Ross. 

“This is a no questions asked favor for Ray.” She looked at Ray. “Your last one,” she said. 

Rosa was shocked Captain Holt was giving up his last no questions asked favor for them? That was a big fucking deal and it almost made Rosa want to cry. Fuck it. It did make Rosa want to cry. Outside of family and Amy (who is family) no one had ever done something that nice for her. 

“Do you have any DNA of James?” asked the Warlock whose name was Andorra Rosa recalled. 

“Yeah hold on I might have something,” said Amy. She dug through her purse and pulled out a paperweight. Why she had it Rosa could only guess. 

“This will work,” said Andorra, “I will also need a piece of your hair or a fingernail.” 

This need of pieces of your body was on of the fucking reasons Rosa didn’t fuck with magic. But they had come this far so Rosa handed some of her hair to Andorra. This was it she was jumping off the edge into the deep pool of insanity. 

“This is insane,” she whispered into Amy’s ear. 

“We can still back out,” said Amy. 

“I think it’s the right thing to do but it’s still insane,” said Rosa. 

“Me too,” said Amy. 

Amy took Rosa’s hand in hers so that when they went into the wild world of magic neither of them would go alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading this story!


	9. The good fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry this took so long. I'm not sure it was worth the wait but I hate not finishing a fic so here is the second to last chapter.

Three Weeks Later

The feeling that she was in danger took a while to fade. But returning to work a week ago had helped. Knowing that Holt had her back helped as well it was a powerful thing having a man like Holt in your corner. Even if he wasn’t magical anymore. And for the first time since she had been at nine nine she and Amy were open with everyone about being in a relationship so they no longer had to hide that. Having one less thing about her life to hide was a new feeling for Rosa. She had spent so much of her life keeping everything personal hidden and now at least some of her secrets were out in the open. It felt good mostly. 

Things had more or less gone back to normal. They were both able to go back to work. They lived together once more. Something that Rosa had missed from their time apart. She had lived alone all of those years and she had missed coming home and being able to just talk to someone about the crazy that was her job. And now she had it back. But something was still off. Amy missed the scene of belonging to a wolf pack, she was not a lone wolf like Rosa was.

Not only did Amy miss being in a wolf pack it felt like unfinished business. A man like James should not have the power he had. Nobody should. It wasn’t that Rosa didn’t believe in a community of wolves; being a werewolf was lonely and isolating.. But the organization as it was gave too much power to one being. There needed to be some sort of lasting change. But to get that change both Amy and her had to come out of hiding. Also she was sure that they couldn’t have been the only victims of an unjust system. Maybe they could get others who had shared experiences. There had been others and who better to find and organize them than Amy. 

“We could really help people,” said Rosa. 

“We could,” said Amy. She leaned over to kiss Rosa. Rosa had just told her her plan to organize others who had to deal with abuse from other pack leaders like James.

“But how do we get the word out?” asked Amy.

“Leave that to me,” said Rosa. She still had many contacts in the lone wolf community (if one could call it that it was really more of a network) she thought maybe they could help.

In the next few weeks Amy and Rosa heard many heartbreaking confessions from werewolves from around the country. As it turned out they were hardy alone. Rosa had suspected that but the numbers were far more staggering than she had thought. Many of the survivors had stories far worse than theirs. It broke Rosa’s heart. The only thing that made it better was being able to come to Amy after a hard day and knowing that she was doing something about it. It was time for powerful Alpha’s to be held accountable for their actions.

“You know we could change everything,” said Amy.

“We could,” said Rosa.

“But we could also make everything worse for these other survivors,” said Amy.

“But if we do nothing…” Rosa trailed off

“It would mean these perpetrators could hurt many more people,” finished Amy. She dropped her head into her hands. She hadn’t been sleeping very well lately. On top of all of this extra work she was still an NYPD detective. She felt the pressure on her shoulders. They had to get this case right because so many people’s lives depended on it. It was like having two high stress jobs but she was only getting paid for one of them. 

“Hey we are good cops. This is what we do. Collect evidence and build a case,” said Rosa. 

“But if we fuck this up it could make things so much worse,” said Amy.

“Hey, look at me,” said Rosa. Amy looked up at Rosa. “We won’t fuck this up. I promise,” said Rosa.

“I love you,” said Amy. 

“I love you too,” said Rosa. 

“But if we don’t want to fuck this up we might need some outside help,” said Rosa.

“Like who?” asked Amy. 

“Someone who has a better understanding of werewolf law than either of us,” said Rosa.

“Do you know someone like that?” asked Amy. 

“I might,” said Rosa. 

The truth was she had dated someone who might be able to help them with this case but she felt weird bringing in an ex to help with the case. Things didn’t end on that peachy of terms and Rosa had been the dumper. And still not over Amy. But if he was the person that she thought he was he would be able to compartmentalize that for a good cause. And if this wasn’t a good cause she didn’t know what was. 

“You say that as if it is a bad thing,” said Amy.

“Well I might know a guy who could be our lawyer but…,” said Rosa. 

“But..,” said Amy.

“He’s my ex,” said Rosa.

“Do you have feelings for him?” asked Amy. 

“Well, no,” said Rosa. 

“Call your lawyer friend,” said Amy.

“It didn’t end well. I don’t know if he’ll answer,” said Rosa. 

“Call him anyway.” 

Rosa called him. He didn’t pick up so she left a message. Then she texted him to listen to his messages. He had to pick up. This was so much bigger than a fight she had over two two years ago. She was sure that he would pick up. She was not sure she wanted to see him again. She had really hurt his feelings. She hadn’t exactly let him down gently. And now she needed him. The universe had a sense of humor. Hopefully he was happily with someone else. Three hours later she got a text with just two words. “I’m in,”. She began to hope that they would win this fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this hot mess! please leave feedback good and bad.  
> Be kind to yourself and others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave feedback.


End file.
